X-men in Vegas
by Binks Drake
Summary: Okay before you read this cross out action and just use adventure for my Genre. The X-men go to Las Vegas in serch of Mutants to recruit. what they don't know is they just keep running into them and don't know it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I'm not making money the characters don't belong to me. Yadda Yadda Yadda . . .

Chapter 1

On To Vegas

The professor was on the phone all morning. He had detected something from cerebro that morning. He was ignoring everything and everyone just talk on the phone and with Wolvie. I was having a horrible day at school but he finally talked to . . .no not me. Scott. He called Scott in to talk to him at about four. We all waited outside and when he came out we buried him in questions.

~Everyone be quiet!~ the professor said mentally. "We are all going to Las Vegas,"

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone couldn't decide about this. Was it good or bad? " To tell you the truth we need to go now," More sitting and more staring. "Are you going to prep the blackbird or are you going to stand here with your mouth open drooling?" More sitting more staring "Is anyone listing to me?!" More sitting more staring. "I'll go alone then."

"**NO!_" _** Everyone screamed.

* * *

(Cool picture of blackbird flying to Las Vegas) (Lands in outskirts) (Everyone gets out)

"Oh _mein Gott in Himmel_ is it HOT" I screamed and fell into the desert sands surrounding the place.

"Don't worry Kurt the inducer has a built in air conditioner. That's why I paid twice as much for it," the professor muttered.

"Really thanks!" I was so happy it felt wonderful.

"So where's the beach?" Rahne asked.

"About four-hundred miles away in Las Angeles." Answered Iceman. "Hey I can't seem to make a chair! All I get is little specks!"

"We're in the middle of a desert don't worry they'll be more water molecules in the city. Now it's time I explain why we're here. I have detected many mutants here. We have to try to recruit them. There's Remy Lebeau, Allison Blair, Piotr Rasputin, Betsy Braddock and Lorna Dane. Now Wolvie take the kids except Iceman and Jubilee and guard the black bird,"

"Right teach. You're all coming with me!" Wolvie said.

"AWW," they all got mad and stormed off with Wolvie into the blackbird.

"Kurt."

"Yes Professor," I said.

"You and Evan are searching for Lorna Dane. Here's a picture," He showed me a picture of a girl with --

"Green hair?" I said.

"Yes it's part of her mutation. Evan!" 

"Yeah prof?" 

~KURT'S IN CHARGE AND I WANT NO FUNNY BUSINESS~ 

"Yes sir!" Evan stood tall and I had to refrain myself from laughing.

"You'll each be staying in different Hotels. In order for us to stay together I had to have called years ago but I can't win so Kurt you'll be staying at the LuXor. It's the big Black pyramid. I had a friend check us all in already so here's your key. You're staying In the Egyptian suite on the 30th floor room 30313. Evan you'll be staying at Excalibur 15th floor room 15004. Well everyone else gather around for you assignments. Beast I had to get an inducer for you, here. You will be looking for Remy Lebeau. You will stay at the Mirage. It's the one with the Volcano out in front. 23rd floor room 23456. Rogue you will also be searching for Remy. You will be staying at the Treasure Island right next door to Beast. On the 24th floor room 24601. Iceman you're staying at the Stratosphere 111th floor room 11128. Jubilee you'll stay at the Mandalay Bay hotel 37th floor room 37249. Ororo you'll be staying at the New York, New York. The Chrysler bailing wing 54th floor room 54601. Kitty you'll be staying at the Belagio. Floor 24 room 246012. I'll be staying at the MGM grand if you need me on the 32nd floor room 32609836792741839450 lots of numbers isn't it? Well everyone be gone!"

Everyone scattered and I BAMF-ed to the Luxor room 30313. The doors were amazingly huge. I put in the key and they slid open electronically. It was the biggest hotel room I had ever seen! I walked in and felt something clinking in my pocket. I reached through and found a lot of money. 

"2550 dollars! Whoa!"

~Well it is a Vacation ya know~

* * *

A girl about the age of seventeen sat in her classroom waiting for her science test results. She was sitting in her chair thinking of her weird ability. She could make good things happen to her. How? She didn't know she didn't care. She had lived in Canada for years but her Dad was offered a job at the Venetian Hotel in Las Vegas she was schooled just outside the strip.

~Well mister blackhead (his real name was Blackmer) it's time for me to get another A on my exam.

"Well class it seems you actually studied," the teacher smiled and began passing back the tests. "Well that is some of you did," He continued.

~This papers gonna have a big red A+ on it~ the girl thought.

"Domino!" That was the girl's nickname. "Your grades have really improved keep up the good work," The teacher smiled and continued to pass out papers.

* * *

That night

That night in Las Vegas Logan had headed over to the Flamingo Hotel to have a drink or two. He sat down at a bar and ordered a beer. He just sat there for a while and a stranger wearing a trench coat stepped in and sat down next to him. The stranger looked young and looked as if he'd been in here a couple million times that night as well.

"Long night of gambling?" Wolverine asked.

"Yup. Poker and blackjack seem to be my games tonight. Gamble any?"

"Some I slip a coin in a slot machine every once in a while," Logan replied.

"Mmm. Well I'd better get back the poker tables calling. Oh by the way," the man in the trench coat grinned, tossing Wolverine his wallet back. "De name's Gambit." 

Logan turned around and finished his drink. He decided to go "slip a coin in slot machine" for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Jeeze I hate just sitting here shopping all day don't you?" Evan was sitting next to an older man who was sitting on the bench with him. He and Kitty were shopping at the Excalibur Mall and she had been in the store called "Dragons lair" for like two hours.

"Yes. My sister just loves some of these shops. Her name's Illyana. She loves the shop called Merlin. My name is Piotr Rasputin," The man said.

"Evan Daniels," Spyke Replied. "Kitty!" The older girl walked out of Dragons Lair and greeted them . . .With a dragon that was almost as tall as she was and lots of miniatures in a bag.

"Hello Evan. It's name is Lockheed," Evan stared at the huge souvenir. And then fell back on the back of the bench. Piotr smiled and got up to search for his sister. "Ready to go?" Evan just kept staring at the dragon and finally walked off with her.

"We'll have to stop at the Bellagio before we go off to the next place so I can put Lockheed away. Where is it next?" She was referring to the many shopping centers.

"Well we might as well go to the one at Bellagio," Spyke sighed and helped direct the one who was horrible with directions to her hotel and then to the correct elevator.

* * *

"Hello welcome to the "Mystare." May I see your ticket please," The man at the entrance to the Mystare Theater at Treasure island Inquired.

"Yes here you are," Mr. McCoy said to the ticket taker. He was spending the leisurely day wondering to all the many shows of Las Vegas. "Mystare" was a type of Water circus. People in strage costumes preformed death-defying stunts to music. In other words Cirque du Solei. There were other Cirque du Solei's in Vegas such as "O" at Bellagio. He had already seen the very strange Sinbad show at Ballys and "Annie" at the Riviera. He had a ticket to Stomp and Siegfried and Roy Later and then spend the rest of the day at his Jacuzzi suite in the Mirage. He didn't have any trouble getting to the different Hotels because of the Obvious reasons. He sat down next to an Asian Woman Who looked just a bit younger then him. 

She completely ignored him and as the show started they were all enrapt in it seemed she must have been very athletic from her figure and looked very interested in the type of thing almost as if she were wishing she could be out there with the freaky people. 

It was then that the Image inducer's battery went dead. 

The woman turned to him and just rose an eyebrow and whispered something in his ear.

"Uh guy you just turned into a blue fuzzy dude you'd better do something quick,"

"You're not scared?"

~You're not the only one with gifts~

"Right, uh" Beast Jumped onto a bar on the ceiling and did the only thing he could think of. Go to a place that people wouldn't think of him as weird. He jumped onto the stage! He was followed by the Asian woman so it wouldn't look too suspicious. They began dancing and running and doing all these feats with the other actors. And no one was alarmed in the slightest bit not even by the actors.

After the show the Asian woman came up to him. "Hey guy next time your in town look up Betsy Braddock," And walked off. Beast was not alarmed because he knew what one of the mutants they were looking for looked like. 

~Gee how convenient~ he thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: You all hate me. You've read a couple of my fics and your ready to say you will keep working on this. I know you people, please! But I like writing this so I'll upload. I'm having fun with this and my newfound obsession of Las Vegas!


	2. A New Brotherhood

Chapter 2

A New Brotherhood

The X-men Grouped together at M&M world. Yes, the store with only M&M merchandise. The four freshmen were going crazy at the Color stand they loved colored M&Ms. Kurt kept getting these Cool Blue ones.

"What's with all the blue Kurt?" Evan asked.

"Hey Chicks dig the blue Fuzzy dude," He opened the Blue container and it them pour in! By this time he was on his 8th or 9th bag.

~X-Men time to get to work! We have a few sightings of Remy and Betsy and Piotr~ the professor said mentally. ~We have reason to believe that Remy is staying at the Flamingo~ Beast and Rogue went off to find the Flamingo. ~We now believe Betsy lives in the suburbs so Betsy people go to the Suburbs use this miniature Cerebro. It will detect her. ~ They all scattered searching fro whoever they were supposed to look for.

* * *

Domino was mowing the lawn that Friday and she looked up as a brown car pulled into the drive next door. She smiled. It was her neighbor Ms. Braddock. "Hi Ms. Braddock!" Ms. Braddock smiled and waved slightly and went inside.

Domino went inside the house. Her Mother greeted her.

"Dinner time!" 

"I'll be down in a second," Domino opened the bathroom door locked it and stood in front of the mirror. She was concentrating on the mirror as if she wanted it to open by itself. Her skin color started to change! Around her right eye it was pitch black and the rest of her body was pure white, like silk. Her hair grew a little longer and changed to pitch black, like her eye. She wasn't going to dinner. She was going to prowl the city again tonight.

~You know not to do it~ Domino heard something.

"Who said that?" The girl looked around and saw no one. 

~ You know it's wrong~ the girl looked up and all around. She then realized she knew that voice.

"Ms. Braddock?" She said.

~How'd you know? I have to stop you~

"Hey do you have gifts too?" domino asked.

~No really I'm a figment of your imagination~

"How did you know I was going to go out? No wait don't answer that. I'm leaving!" Domino ignored the plea of her neighbor and jumped out the window. Finally that Gymnastics training was paying off. She ran and jumped from house to house from road to road etc . . . she knew the road to Vegas well. She had done this at least once a week fro her whole life. She thought she heard something so she stopped and turned around. There was Betsy. Ms. Braddock the ominous next-door neighbor. 

"You just won't leave me be!" She ran onto the high way and Jumped from car to car. Betsy kept following determined to bring the girl down.

"Stop Domino! You don't know what your doing!"

"I know plenty well! I've only been doing this since I was like 10 years old!" She went on and finally reached the lot to the Mirage.

"Stop it's stealing don't do that!" Domino closed her eyes thinking. Thinking that the guy she had just seen had dropped his Wallet. He did!

"I've got it now for a first class meal at the Wonderful buffet. So convenient my parents don't know my real age. She started to grow just a little bit and her hair grew longer and her legs grew longer as well. She started to change back into what looked like a human. Regular colored skin right size hair etc.

"Domino do you know what you're doing?"

"I'm a teenager I'm not that responsible," Domino turned away and waltzed herself into the Mirage for a great nighttime meal.

* * *

Beast decided he'd had enough work looking for Remy that day so he went back to the bustling Mirage. There was a great steak buffet there it was called the Typhoon Café. He had planed to eat there the entire trip. The waiter sat him down and he ordered the steak and Shrimp buffet the waiter showed him where it was and he went off to get some food with his table untouched. Meanwhile another waitress sat a woman with very white skin down at the same table not knowing that Mr. McCoy was sitting there. After getting four or five platefuls of food, Beast went back to his table with Domino sitting in it.

"Excuse me ma'am I believe there has been a mix-up this is my table," Beast inquired.

"So?" The woman answered.

"I'd like to sit here alone please. If you don't mind," He said.

"I'm already sitting here so find yourself your own table," she prattled.

"Excuse me this is my table!" Beast yelled.

"Well I'm sittin' 'ere and there's nothing you can do about that is there?" She got up and kicked him down from all that Gymnastics training.

"Ma'am I must insist . . ." He started.

"Sorry what was that?" She kicked him again.

"I didn't want it to come to this ma'am!" The fiddled with his watch and turned into a blue fuzzy thing!

"Whoa!" The girl said. Then she gritted her teeth and grew a few inches and a black patch appeared around her right eye.

"Beast looked up and jumped onto the ceiling hoping no one had seen his face. He threw down the vent cover and jumped inside.

Domino Looked stunned by this but put it aside and almost jumped in the vent after him when.

"No Domino!" Betsy with here full uniform on ran into the restaurant.

"Not you!" Domino screamed and grew a few inches again. But she kept screaming. Suddenly a shadow appeared on the ceiling everyone in the restaurant looked at it. It formed itself into a man dressed with yellow wing decorations on his back a purple outfit and blue belt around his waist. And a nasty look on his face.

"Exodus!" He screamed and Purple energy balls flew out of his hands and hit Betsy. She was knocked to the floor and knocked out. "Come with me," The man said to Domino and Flew up into the Vent after Mr. McCoy.

Domino smiled a very strange smile and Jumped table by table and into vent. Meanwhile across the room Betsy woke up and searched the room for the two other Mutants.

"Whoa!" The people in the restaurant all started Clapping. 

~They don't know what's going on do they?~ Betsy thought. ~They think it' some sort of show! I know I'll . . .~ Betsy jumped onto beasts table and took a long bow to enforce this thought she didn't want to expose her Mutant self. But when the people finished clapping and went back to their dinners Betsy went up the vent to go find the Blue man Domino and The guy in the purple suit. After about an Hour she went to the First vent she could find. She took off the plate and Jumped down only to find more trouble. She had landed on the stage of the Siegfried and Roy Theater!

* * *

"So you're the Beast," Exodus the man in the purple suit said to beast that was chained to a round piece of wood that was sideways.

"Who are you?"

"We work with the one called Mesmero," The man Said.

"We?" Beast asked.

"My I introduce you to my colleagues. This is the Vanisher He can teleport to anyplace in the world for a quick escape. And this is Pyro he can control fire."

"'Allo there mate!" Pyro appeared from the shadows with a man dressed in green behind him who beast presumed to be The Vanisher.

"We are here today because we need your help finding the key to open the door." Exodus said.

"What door what key?" Beast asked.

"Ignorant little one. See your searching for Allison Blair. She works for Circus Circus She does all the lighting and stuff. And the only clue was that the key lied in the lights of the circus. We've led the circus to be Circus Circus. We just need Allison to tell us where!" 

"You want me to give you a life for a door and Key that you won't tell me what are!" Beast was infuriated. "What do you think I'm going to say?!" 

"Well your first answer would be no but what if we did this to you?!" Pyro jumped up to the wood and spun him. Beast was spinning faster and faster on this wooden wheel. He could still however see clearly. Exodus was holding five daggers in each hand and said . . .

"Well I can accomplish this when a person isn't spinning. Lets try when they are spinning!" He threw his first dagger and it landed near Beasts feet but it didn't hit him. He threw another and it landed right next to his head cutting a bit of fir off. "Are we motivated yet?!"


End file.
